United Provinces of Argent
The United Provinces is a young yet prominent South American nation located in what once was the Platine region of Argentine. The Provincial soil is rich in minerals and silver ore, it is fertile enough to plant most crops, with the majority of it being corn and soy, while the farming industry in the country has been limited by the Socialist movements, at the start of 2017 they were given the liberty necessary to trade with other nations across the sea. History The idea of an economical alliance between all central provinces of Argentina was was created by the political party known as "Frente Progresista Provincial" (FPP) in 1998 after the eventual departure of President Carlos Raul Menem, back then many names for the alliance were created until the party settled with "Provincias Unidas de Argent" (United Provinces of Argent). Two years after the creation of the Alliance, the Argentine government became unable to lead the country due to the [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crisis_de_diciembre_de_2001_en_Argentina "2000 Crisis"], president Fernando de la Rúa announced his resignation and the state of emergency on the nation, amidst the civil unrest in the country, several provinces declared themselves independent and with the help of certain political leaders of the FPP, joined together during the riots, the provinces who refused to join the riots later separated from Buenos Aires, thus causing separation between Argentina and the United Provinces. 2000 - 2016: The Lost Decades The Lost Decade is the period of time where the Provinces were under the presidency of democratic socialist presidents Maria Hirigoyen (2000 - 2008) and Estaban Muñoz (2008 - 2016) . During this period of time several national companies were either sold to foreigner contractors or were closed. Barely any existing small and medium industries (PyMs) survived and the exportation of national goods was scant. Said presidents blame the economical problems to the rebellious farmers and workers guilds who, according to them, hindered the progress of the nation. But several political analyzers and economists that have investigated the economical problems of the United Provinces have come to the conclusion that there was an enormous amount of corruption, with small government officials even taking part of money laundering operations across the provinces, when asked about these accusations, members of the previous administration chose to not give a direct answer. The United Provinces centered their efforts in stabilizing the new country, which has been suffering a crippling economical crisis that was reaching the bottom low around 2009, however, said efforts did helped little due to terrible economic policies, this continued until the first non-socialist candidate won the December 28, 2016 elections, Alejandro Usariaga. 2016 - 2018: The Usariaga Presidency Elected by the people during the 2016 elections, President Alejandro Usariaga has quickly become one of the most influential figures of the United Provinces, taking a more neo-liberal economical approach, making sure the small company can work under the bigger foreign brands that plague the young nation. The Usariaga government started with an approval rating of the 81% the people despite their interventionist agenda. During the invasion of Turkey at the hands of the E.R.R and their allies, the United Provinces launched an humanitarian campaign to help the Turkish citizens and aid the government with supplies and equipment while trying to stay out of the main conflict, the changed however, when The Order launched an attack on one of the aid camps killing several Provincial volunteers, doctors and soldiers as well countless Turkish civilians and troops. After a day, Usariaga announced the United Provinces will join Turkey in their war against the Euroasian Coalition.http://espionage-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Timelines_-_2016_-_2017_EEC_(EP)_-_Turkey_War Ultimately, any efforts done for the war and protection of Turkey were dropped after a series of crippling defeats, with the United Provinces pulling out of Turkey and leaving the middle-eastern army to their fate. However, over 10,000 Turkish refugees were welcomed into the United Provinces (although the left wing media insists that the number is overblown and only five to seven thousand refugees were taken in), with the defeat of the United Provinces, Alejandro's approval rate came crashing down to a 24% percent, anarchists and other left wing and right wing parties protested on the streets and asked for his resign, but after a series of economical reforms, changes to the taxes and the modernization of both the armed forces and police force, it's back to an stable 64%. During the last years of 2018, the United Provinces had been looking to make trades with European nations as well looking for potential allies, they were also interested in hiring new private military companies to secure future foreign assets in planned armed conflicts. During that time, the Provinces formed strong relations with the [[The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia|'People's Republic of Tchvonia']], the nation of [[Sumatra|'Sumatra']], the [[Herrera|'Herreran Empire']], the [[Commonwealth of Asana|'Commonwealth of Asana']] and the [[Grand Duchy of Samogitia|'Grand Duchy of Samogitia']]. They have also hired the services of the Trinity Corporation and Tacticus Solutions. During that time, the Provincial forces joined in the war for the unification of the Baltic region at the hands of the Grand Duchy of Samogitia, later joined in the pacification and annexation of the Aceh region of Greater Sumatra. Around late 2018, the Provincial army was aided by their Herreran allies in the war for the Falklands, in return the UPA sent support to the Herreran forces after their capture of England. 2018 - 2019: Argentinian Annexation At the end of 2018, the Argentine nation annexed the Provincial territory out of nowhere, with Argentinian troops from the North marching on the streets of Buenos Aires, what had happened with the Provincial government and its officials is unknown, there have been various theories about the sudden collapse of the UPA, some saying that the Provincial nation betrayed its foreign allies through secret and shading dealings, others believe their allies destroyed them or helped Argentina push a strong claim over the Provincial region, forcing them to surrender their territory. Whatever the reason though, the Provincial identity continues to struggle against the Argentine government. Military Due to weak military policies in the previous administrations, the Provincial Armed Forces was a lackluster mess of outdated equipment and untrained infantry, thanks to new policies made by both President Usariaga and Vice-President Medeiros, the Provincial Army has reached more modern standards of military equipment and training, and thus one of the best armed forces in South America. International Relations Due to the governments humanitarian and interventionist nature, sometimes they might have to fight allies and break treaties. This means that they will fight against factions who they considered allies before if they commit hideous crimes against humanity. Nations * Pacific States of America; Friendly While the Pacific States of America was in the process of independence when the UPA collapsed, the Provincial nation seeks their support. President Alejandro Usariaga seems to have a lot of respect for President John F. Davis and wants to open relations with the North American nation. * The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia; Allies Alejandro Usariaga, while not a communist, is known to admire the work of both Aleksandra Veselov and her deceased husband Mikhail Veselov, and is more than willing to trade with the eastern nation. As of 2019, the Tchvonian republic seems to be interested in helping their South American allies once again and ensure their democracy despite their differences. * Greater Sumatra; Allies While they have just established diplomatic communications, the United Provinces has been looking to trade with nations rich on nature and manufactured resources such as Greater Sumatra. President Usariaga also has a lot of respect for President Dan Migahito Browthorne. As of 2019, the Sumatras are still very supportive of the UPA, and are willing to back them up on their military coup to regain their home. * Empire of Herrera; Friendly (Strained) The president seems interested on maintaining a positive relationship with Herrera and with their President (now Empress) Amelié Beaumont. As of 2019, the Herreran Empire has lost its faith on the Provincial nation after the mysterious annexation at the hands of Argentina, only time will tell if the European monarchy will regain its trust on the South American nation. * République of Asana; Friendly (Strained) Due to Asana's good nature and willingness for democratic peace, the United Provinces is willing to trade with the nation. As of 2019, the African republic seems to be less optimistic about their South American allies and like Herrera, only time will tell if they'll regain trust on the South American nation. * Grand Duchy of Samogitia; Neutral (Strained) While previously allied, the death of the Grand Duke and the collapse of the UPA has strained the relationship between the UPA and the Grand Duchy. It is also known that the current leader of the GDS is not very fond of the Provincial nation. * Islamic Caliphate of Syria; Hostile The United Provinces refuses to recognize the Islamic Caliphate as a nation and refuse to even refer their leader as the Sultan. PMC * [[Tacticus Solutions|'Tacticus Solutions']]; Positive, Hired Tacticus and the U.P.A have a good relationship and have worked together to installed. * Trinity Corporation; Positive, Hired The United Provinces has hired Trinity with the hopes of improving health and life on the United Provinces. * [[Papilon Solutions PMC|'Papilon Solutions PMC']];''' '''Positive Recommended by the President of Tchvonia, President Usariaga is looking into hiring the security services of Papilon Solutions. Figures of Interest * Alejandro Usariaga, President of the United Provinces. * Melissa Medeiros, Vice-President of the United Provinces, Minister of Defense. * Marcelo Usariaga, Chancellor of the United Provinces, son of Alejandro Usariaga. Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:Active Factions Category:TNTO Category:Nation Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:United Provinces of Argent